


The Thing About Illicit Affairs

by washtheseghostsclean



Series: The Power Couple AU [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Carlos being a tired friend, Lando is here for the cake, Lewis being a sneaky friend, M/M, Mutual Pining, Seb being a wise friend, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washtheseghostsclean/pseuds/washtheseghostsclean
Summary: It’s always late nights.This has never happened in the daylight.Never in a place where someone could see them.Soft lips are pressed hard against his, one hand on the back of his neck while the other is grabbing his waist. He’s one centimeter taller than Dan, one fucking centimeter taller, and always uses it against him.
Relationships: Christian Horner & Daniel Ricciardo & Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo & Carlos Sainz, Daniel Ricciardo & Sebastian Vettel, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris & Daniel Ricciardo, Lewis Hamilton & Daniel Ricciardo
Series: The Power Couple AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933156
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	The Thing About Illicit Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? Where it came from? I'll never tell. xoxo Gossip Girl 
> 
> Playlist in order you should listen:  
> Illicit Affairs ~ Taylor Swift  
> The 1 ~ Taylor Swift  
> Betty ~ Taylor Swift 
> 
> This was powered by TS and my unhealthy obsession with F1. #sorrynotsorry

_And you wanna scream_

_Don't call me "kid," don't call me "baby"_

_Look at this godforsaken mess that you made me_

_You showed me colors you know I can't see with anyone else_

_Don't call me "kid," don't call me "baby"_

_Look at this idiotic fool that you made me_

_You taught me a secret language I can't speak with anyone else_

_And you know damn well  
For you, I would ruin myself  
A million little times_

_Illicit Affairs - Taylor Swift_

* * *

The first thing he can sense when they meet is the tension between them. Max is younger than him, promising in a way Dan, that’s already in his mid-twenties, is not. Chris going on about the championships Max is going to win does not help the situation either. But Dan does not like thinking negatively about people or situations. Their job is hard as it is, creating negativity does not help. So he welcomes the younger driver and tries to make him feel as much at home as possible. They are teammates, right? They should have each other’s backs.

There’s nothing wrong with getting a new driver. No one is trying to replace him in the team. No one can replace him anyway, he’s one of the best drivers out there. So he keeps playing nice and encouraging the younger driver and trying to give the best advice possible. 

But that tension is just so fucking present everywhere.

Dan tries to ignore it but most of the time cannot.

* * *

They argue in between races and training.

Max tends to focus on the wrong things and has a temper but he’s also eighteen.

He needs room to grow, he needs space to breathe, and having his dad with him allows anything but that. Dan has heard the arguments between them, in Dutch of course but one can tell when a person is cursing even if it’s another language.

He mentions it to Chris once or twice in a passing conversation. How Max’s dad affects him negatively. Maybe it would be a good idea to stay out for a race or two? Chris thinks about it for a moment and Dan knows him long enough to be able to recognize the signs of a decision.

“Maybe you’re right.” The Brit hums taking a sip of his coffee and goes back to his phone.

* * *

 _‘Max is young.’_

Is what he keeps reminding himself every time they argue or push each other over the edge. He’s young and Dan is older and he should know better. He should back down more, he should give Max space to grow and evolve. But by god, it’s so fucking hard because Max has been testing his patience like no one has done before the last few weeks. The fuck up in Baku is only one of the many examples he can give.

Chris yells at both of them in the after-race debriefing. Actually, yelling doesn’t even come close to what it feels like. His mom used to ‘yell’ at him when he did something stupid. Chris annihilates both of them within an hour. It was stupid and childish and completely Max’s fault because he should not have cut him like that but it’s not like Dan can say much about it.

They do not speak at each other while the meeting is going on. Much less look at the other’s faces. He can tell that Max is boiling inside, both because of the incident and of what his father will say later, Dan knows him enough to know the rough situation he’s in. Jos has stepped back a lot but he does still speak with his son. Dan thanks god sometimes that his parents were actually supportive as opposed to what Max is going through. He’s more disappointed than angry himself. He really needed the points and a good teammate would have let him pass. But Max is young, that’s everyone’s excuse.

No one was so relaxed with him when he was young, he thinks bitterly.

* * *

He’s been with this team for four years. So much of his life spent in the Red Bull HQ, with the team fixing one good racing car after the other. Changing to Renault was not an easy decision. But it was one he had to make. One he was required to make to go forward. Red Bull was clear on what they wanted to do, they wanted to turn Max into the next Lewis Hamilton. They didn’t have any plans of getting Dan in a podium, much less have him win a championship. Cyril promised him that and Dan was sure he could deliver.

He could have handled it better though, he could have let Chris know before anyone else. Before Renault made the official announcement to the press. He didn’t. He was so damn bitter about how he was treated by the bosses. Dan did not believe they deserved a notice. If they didn’t want him here he would leave. Other teams begged to have him in their ranks.

There’s an eerie silence when he walks in the garage that weekend. Chris looks furious, but that’s just his boss. He won’t talk to him until he’s got his temper under control. Dan is happy with that, he’s not really a fan of confrontations. His team does not speak more than the necessary ‘good mornings’ and checks on the car. As for Max? He’s just being Max. Moody and frowning. Dan is trying to act like nothing has changed.

“Morning, kid.” He says and his voice is almost trembling. No one seems to notice though.

“Fuck off,” Max replies not looking at him.

Everything has changed.

* * *

It’s always late nights.

This has never happened in the daylight.

Never in a place where someone could see them.

It’s after two when the persistent knock wakes him up. He’s almost certain who it is. Today was his last day at Red Bull and it had been emotionally charged for everyone. But he said his goodbyes, turned over his badge, and then he was gone. He’d keep in contact with some, others he would see during races. They wouldn’t be strangers or so he kept repeating to himself. Max was nowhere to be found the entire day. He asked and everyone had a different excuse. So Dan lets it go, pretends that it doesn’t matter. He barely has the door open when the person on the other side pushes in. The next moment Dan finds himself pressed up against it.

Soft lips are pressed hard against his, one hand on the back of his neck while the other is grabbing his waist. He’s one centimeter taller than Dan, one fucking centimeter taller, and always uses it against him. The walk towards the bed is familiar, so are Max’s arms around him as he pushes Dan on the bed and straddles his lap.

They are a mess of limbs, lips, and soft moans. Under the dim city lights that filter through the big windows, they can pretend they are different people. They can pretend their lives are not complicated and in the fucking spotlight. Dan can pretend that Max will be here in the morning. Even if he knows damn well that this will never happen.

They fall back exhausted and Max turns his back to him. Dan’s arms find their way around him and he pulls the younger guy in a tight hug. “Bab-“

“Don’t call me that.” Max hisses and Dan cannot really tell if he hears disgust or anger in his voice. Maybe a bit of both. He snaps though, rolls to his side of the bed, and gets up. This huge hotel suite feels like a fucking matchbox. The air smells of sex and bad decisions so he makes his way to the bathroom.

The water is cold but he makes no move to adjust the temperature. It helps him ground himself to reality. Tomorrow he will wake up and he will be Daniel Ricciardo again, F1 driver for Renault, and his life will no longer belong to him once more. The lips on the back of his neck force a shiver down his spine. He swears it’s because of the ice-cold water though.

“You left.” Max traps him between the wall and his body. Theoretically, Dan could push him away and get out. He doesn’t want to, though. Instead, he pulls the other man in a deep kiss, pouring into it everything he will not confess out loud. Everything he cannot confess.

“It had nothing to do with you,” Dan whispers when they pull back.

“You could have talked to me.” Max shots back, his tone is low, monotone and Dan can now hear it. It’s hurt and disappointment that he did not confine in Max.

“I did not want to bring you-“

“You know very well,” Max interrupts him grabbing his chin and forcing Dan’s eyes to meet his, “That for you I would ruin myself.”

“Have you ever thought I don’t want that?” Dan growled. “Have you ever thought that I don’t want you to sacrifice your needs or wants to keep me happy?” _Like you’re doing for everyone else_ , he wants to add.

Max’s answer is another deep kiss.

* * *

He’s gone in the morning before even the sun comes up.

This is how it always happens though.

Dan focuses on the fact that there’s a flight waiting to get him to his family.

He can deal with this when he’s back in Monaco.

* * *

His family home is always a place for him to regroup and collect his thoughts. Mom’s food, dad’s loud voice talking about this or that, Michelle’s pestering about his personal life. No matter how hard things are his family will always be here to welcome him home. He is doing fine, going out with friends, and training with Michael. Surfing has also helped to keep his mind busy.

He barely even thought of Max.

That is until Lewis decides to put his foot in his mouth and bring him into a conversation. Off-season vacation is always the best. Since he is moving to McLaren and Carlos is leaving for Italy the Spaniard had decided a party is in order. Lewis is currently giving him a minute by minute account of what he missed. Dan is not paying him any attention until Max’s name is mentioned.

“Max was there?” He asks in a tone he hopes sounds casual.

“Yeah,” Lewis confirms with a raised eyebrow. “You guys not talking again?” It wasn’t unusual for them to be in nonspeaking terms. They always worked it out in private, though.

“Something like that.” Dan murmurs in reply and Lewis knows him enough to not push.

“I don’t like meddling in other peoples’ business but you two need to sort out your shit.” The Brit snorts, shaking his head.

“I have no idea what you’re on about.” He insists and his friend changes the conversation straight away.

* * *

“He’s young,” Seb repeats for what feels like the hundredth time. He’s one of the few that really knows what happens behind closed doors. Then again Seb is very good at keeping his life private so opening up to him was not hard.

“I know that.” Dan snaps only to regret it a moment later. Dan is spending some time with him, vacationing in Switzerland before he meets up with Lewis in London.

“You need to let him go, Danny.” Seb takes a ship off his beer. “He’s young and he needs to grow. Do you remember what we did when we were twenty-two?” Dan shakes his head, smiling. He’s been trying to block those shenanigans for years from his memory.

“Maybe you’re right.” Dan finally admits and downs the rest of his own drink.

It’s just that sometimes it’s fun to think about what it could have been if things were a bit different. If they weren’t who they were.

* * *

This year has been a fucking nightmare.

2019 needs to fuck off before Dan loses all his will to leave. Almost every weekend ends in a DNF and he’s just fed up with it. Cyril tells him that they need to work on the car, that this is still a learning curve and he’s not wrong. It’s just that Dan is tired and fucking done with it. He’s also happy this is the last race of the season.

“There’s gonna be a party,” Lewis mentions casually, eyes not leaving the TV as he tries to overtake Dan’s car.

“Hmm?” Dan is focused on not letting him do just that.

“A party,” Lewis repeats and finally quits, pausing the game. “Because the season is ending and it’s going to be the usual shit but it also has an open bar so you know.” He trails off shrugging. “I think you should come.” Dan looks at him for a moment.

“I was planning to fly home straight away.” He says finally. “But depends on how this ends I might want to get shit faced.”

If there’s relief in Lewis's face due to the answer, Dan never notices.

* * *

So yeah, 2019 needs to just fuck off. He finishes 10th and Cyril tells him it’s alright, they will get it next year. But it’s not and Dan is fucking furious. Formula 1 teams do not only try to outdo each other in racing circuits. They also compete at office parties like middle-aged white men putting together Christmas decorations. Which could very well be the case here too but anyway.

“They have cake!” Lando drops beside him with a plate full of said cake. Leave it to this kid to sniff out the sugar in here. Dan realized very quickly that the young driver was not really a fan of all the fanfare and glamour that came with being an F1 driver. He just wants to drive his fast car and have cake occasionally. Which is wonderfully simple and straight forward. Dan wishes he could be a bit more like Lando.

“I can see that.” He finally says nodding to the full plate but honestly, Lando does not hear him. The door to the penthouse opens again and Dan’s heart does not jump. What? He’s not waiting for Max to show up. He’s just merely keeping count of everyone to make sure they don’t get lost.

“He’s not coming.” Carlos slides in the chair beside him. Dan’s head snaps to the side. Fuck Carlos Sainz and his feline-like footsteps. “He’s not coming.” The Spaniard repeats, his thick accent making the words more pronounce.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Dan gives him a tight smile and Carlos sighs.

“I tried,” Carlos calls to no one in particular and murmurs something in Spanish to himself.

* * *

The walk to his hotel room is too fucking long or maybe it’s just the whiskey currently running through his veins. Lewis was not kidding when he said it would be an open bar party. Dan feels kind of sorry for the people that put it together because Kimi had once more outdrink everyone and then had a second round by himself.

Dan, on the other hand, took a shot every time the door opened and Max did not step through it. Then he found his way between Kimi and Valtteri and honestly he lost count of drinks after that. The only thing he can focus right now though is getting to his hotel room. Which should not be that hard, he’s just five floors down and to the left. He does not pay attention to the single light that’s on, nor to the person waiting for him on the small living room.

“Are you alright?” He jumps closing the door a bit too hard.

“I don’t know, _mom_.” He flips Max off and moves towards the bedroom. Taking off clothes as he goes. “Am I?” Dan is way too gone to see Max’s exasperated look. They have not spoken in almost a year, only seeing each other briefly on race weekends and always with someone else present. He flops face-first on the bed because everything fucking spins. What did those shots had in them?

“You’re so stupid sometimes,” Max mumbles as he pulls him a bit higher on the bed. The next few minutes a wrestling match of trying to get Daniel out of the rest of his clothes and under the bed covers.

“Are you really here or did Kimi put something on my drink?” Dan whispers snuggling closer to him. He doesn’t really care if this is real or not right now. The only thing he cares about is that all he can smell is Max’s cologne and he hasn’t smelled that in months and he’s just happy.

“Yes, idiot.” Max runs his fingers through Dan’s curly hair briefly. “Go to sleep, we’ll talk tomorrow.”

* * *

The only thing he can register is the massive headache and Dan has no idea how he’s going to get on a flight feeling like that. He rolls to his other side only to collide with another warm body. Fuck, what did he do last night?

“Morning.” Max’s Dutch accent is always more pronounced in the morning Dan has noticed. His head whips up to look at the other man way too fast and he winces. Never again will he let the others talk him into drinking again.

“You’re here.” He finally says and Max smiles.

“Where else would I be?” Max snorts shaking his head as if what Dan says is absurd. There are a few minutes of silence and Dan is uncertain as they lay tangled together.

The sun is lighting up the entire room and there are no shadows anymore. Just the two of them, laying together.

“I missed you.” Max is the first to break the comfortable silence.

“So did I.” Dan confesses too and somehow any uncertainty from their past is gone.

* * *

_I'm here on your doorstep_

_And I planned it out for weeks now but, it's finally sinking in_

_Right now is the last time_

_I can dream about what happens when you see my face again_

_The only thing I wanna do_

_Is make it up to you_

_But I know I miss you_

_Standing in your cardigan_

_Kissing in my car again_

_Stopped at a streetlight, you know I miss you_

_Betty - Taylor Swift_


End file.
